Battle of Algolis (Earth-5875)
The Battle of Algolis was a battle of the First Contact War, in the Inner colony Algolis, in the Algol system, on July 2548. Ground battle The Covenant arrived in the Algol system in early July 2548, immediatly attacking Algolis with the intent on retrieving the data stored at the Weapons Research Facility T12A. While the surviving civilians were being evacuated aboard three ''Hermes''-class freighters, the Hades Corps of the UNSC Marine Corps of Engineers were sent to the base to demolish it as per the Cole Protocol and take out the classified HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I ADS. The Covenant easily destroyed most of Hades Corps, breaking their lines and killing most of the civilians, including destroying two of the freighters, killing hundreds. However, one Marine, the sergeant known as Ghost, disobeyed orders and wore the Mark I ADS, which he slated for self-destruction, hoping to regain his "humanity" and reedeming himself by fulfilling the last desire of a fallen friend. Though he was able to hold the Covenant off for the survivors to escape, he was overwhelmed and severely injured within the armor, as the energy shields that protected it started to fail, worsening to a subsequent Type-1 plasma grenade, which tore his arm off. As he contemplated his newfound humanity, Ghost activated the code of the exoskeleton's self-destruct system, resulting in a nuclear explosion that vaporized Ghost and all Covenant soldiers nearby. Later on, the ''Charon''-class light frigate [[UNSC Ishimura (Earth-5875)|UNSC Ishimura]] redacted the events of the mission after editing an data pad, excluding requests for Ghost to be court-martialed and declaring him missing in action, stating that Ghost showed conduct as a Marine, but above all, a human being. His sacrifice and success spreaded, reaching the crew of the ''Halberd''-class destroyer [[UNSC The Heart of Midlothian (Earth-5875)|UNSC The Heart of Midlothian]], which had arrived in the Algol system to retrieve the armor before its destruction. Space battle A massive contingent of Covenant Special Operations boarded the Midlothian when the destroyer jumped from slipspace, killing nearly the entire crew, safe from ODST Michael Baird and the ship's executive officer synthetic, Reinhardt, whom the Covenant disconnected from the ship's remote pilot. During the boarding, Baird was in the surgery room, which saved his life. He and Reinhardt then devised a plan to self-destruct the ship and follow the Cole Protocol, but that he was unable to duo to the Three Laws of Robotics, not allowing him to harm any human. Reinhardt then helped Baird by guiding him through the Midlothian. After Baird succesfuly tricked a Special Operations sangheili into killing him, Reinhardt was able to self-destruct the ship and the nearby ''CCS''-class battlecruiser and ''Hekar Taa''-pattern Blockade Runner. Aftermath While the UNSC and the civilians sustained total lossses, including the abandonment of Algolis, the Covenant was unable to acquire the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I ADS, and, most importantly, data that would lead to Earth's location in the database of The Heart of Midlothian. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of the First Contact War (Earth-5875) Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227